Petit cadeau d'anniversaire
by Queen of delights
Summary: Hello Hello! Ciel est inviter chez Elizabeth pour son anniversaire mais un certain blond sulfureu aussi. Alors bonne lecture.3


Attention ceci est un yaoi. Et pour ceux qui s'en fiche, bonne lecture !

Ce soir la, Ciel Phantomhive etait a une petite fete chez sa fiance Elizabeth Middleford. Elle venait tout juste d'avoir 13 ans et avait inviter nombre de jeunes lady qui, a son grand desespoir, tournaient toute autour de Ciel. Il ne comprenait plus rien tant il y avait de robes de toutes les couleurs autour de lui. Meme Sebastian qui, contre sa volontee l'avait accompagner, n'arriver pas a disperser le nuage de demoiselles de bonne famille. Finalement il reussi a se refugier dans un petit coin du grand salon, derriere une colone de marbre blanc. Ciel n'aimait pas specialement la multitude et toute ces filles qui l'agressaient ne lui plaisait pas beacoup. Il n'avait qu'a rester la jusqua la fin de la soiree, se cachent sans faire le moindre bruit. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas entendu les pas qui se raprochaient derriere lui. Soudain deux mains blanche aux ongles soigneusement manucurer se poserent sur le visage de Ciel.

« Quesque... ! » sursautat le jeune comte.

« Bonsoir mon tres cher Ciel. Cela faisait longtemps ! » lui murmurat une voie familiere a l'oreil.

Ciel repoussat son assaillent avant de lui faire face.

« Trancy ! » gemit Ciel en decouvrent le sulfureud blond appuiller contre une colone.

« Ravi de revoir ! » dit Alois en jetent un regard desireux a Ciel.

« Quesque tu fait la toi ? » sifflat le brun.

Un sourire diabolique fendit le visage du blond qui veint se coller contre Ciel, penssent delicatement ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Et bien, ta tres chere Elizabeth ma inviter. Elle a quoi deja ? 13 ans ? Enfi, peut importe, moi je suis venu pour te voir. »

Ciel ricanat et plongeat ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Et tu pensait vraiment que moi je serais content de te voir ? Voillons soillons serieux. »

Le sourire d'Alois s'effassat legerement et il serrat unpeu plus ford les hanches de Ciel.

« Oui visiblement je me suis fait des idees. » finit par repondre le blond en glissent ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune compte.

« Mais ce n'est pas sa qui va briser ma bonne humeure ! »

Et la, le blond prit Ciel par le bras et l'entrenat dans un couloir, loin de la fete et surtout, loin d'Elizabeth. Il le trenat derriere lui pendant quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans une chambre et de jeter un Ciel completement ahurit sur le lit present dans la chambre. Il fermat les portes soignesement et veint s'assoir sur les hanches du brun allonger.

« Quesque tu fait ! » sifflat Ciel.

« Et bien... » commencat il en defaisent la veste du brun. « Je voudrais juste passe un bon moment avec toi. »

Ciel tentat de repousser Alois mais celui ci serrait bien fermement les hanches du brun avec ses jambes lui interdisent tout mouvement. Le blond lui saisit les mains et les tendit derriere sa tete tout en les attachent grace a son ruban qu'il avait prealablement enlever a la tete du lit.

« SEBAS... »

« Non, non, non, Ciel. Pas de Sebastian. » murmurat Alois en lui enfoncent son propre cache oeil dans la bouche.

« Nous allons passer un bon moment tu va voir. »

Tout doucement Alois se mit a enlever le pantalon de Ciel qui tentait desesperement de se defaire de l'etrinte du blond, en vain. Le blond commencat par lecher son cou amoureusement tout en glissent une main sous le boxer de Ciel.

« Mmm ! »

« Chuuut Ciel ! Tu va aimer. »

Et il commencat un mouvement de vas et vien plutot lent.

« Oh mais on dirait que sa te plais tres cher !. »

En effet la virilitee de Ciel avait commencer a se reveiller sous les tendre carresses d'Alois. Les mouvement de celui ci se firent de plus en plus rapide finissent de dresser le membre du jeune compte. Fier d'avoir reussi a provoquer cette reaction le blond stoppat ses carresses pour pouvoir enlever le boxer qui genait le deploiment de l'objet de tout ses desires.

« Une gaterie te plairais ? » demandat-il. « Si tu ne veu pas dit moi un clair et intelligible non. » ricanat le blond.

« Mmmmm ! »

« Oh je vois. Bon, je la fait cette gaterie ! »

Et sans perdre plus de temps Alois ouvrit la bouche et se mit a l'oeuvre provoquent une veritable onde de choc dans tout le corps de Ciel. Il adorait sa mais il ne fallait surtout pas le montrer a Alois alors il tournat la tete sur le cote pour ne pas voir la tete du blond pencher sur son membre et c'est la qu'il reconnut la piece dans laquel il etait. C'etait la chamber d'Elizabeth !

« MMMMmmmmmmmmm ! »

Suprit par le sursaut de son amant Alois levat la tete.

« Quoi ? C'est deja fini ? » demandat le blond en fixent le membre de Ciel s'attendent a voir sa semance s'en echaper.

Apres une petite seconde de reflexion, Alois haussat les epaules et continuat son petit massage bucale, ignorent les cabrement du brun. Finalement Ciel reussi a cracher son cache oeil et se mit a hurler sur Alois qui levat seulement les yeux.

« A...arrete Trancy ! Nous...nous sommes dan...dans la chambre de Lizzy ! »

L'annonce de Ciel fit s'ouvrir grand les yeux du blond. Et apres avoir jeter un regard desireux au brun, Alois redoublat de tendresse provoquent une reaction se qui devait bien arriver. Le corps de Ciel se cambrat violament sous l'effet du plaisire et il poussat un long rale de satisfaction. Alois se retirat doucement en gardent bien la bouche fermer. Puis il allat s'allonger a cote de Ciel.

« C'est de...goutent Trancy. Crache ! »

Alois fit semblent d'etre vexer avant de sourire et de s'assoire sur les ventre de Ciel et d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sous le regard degouter du brun.

« Dans la chamre d'Elizaeth tu dit ? »

Ciel n'avait pas beaucoup aimer le ton sur lequel Alois avait dit sa.

« Oui ! Nous devons aller ailleurs ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Co...comment sa pourquoi ! »

Un sourire diabolique s'ettirat sur le visage de porcelaine du blond.

« C'est d'autent plus exitent ! »

« Tu est completement malade ! »

« Oh que oui ! Aller a moi d'avoir du plaisir maintenent ! »

Et Alois enlevat son short avant de s'assoir sur le membre toujours fierement dresser de Ciel.

« OoooH ! Tu est grand pour ton age tu sais ! » gemit le blond en rougissent.

Ciel lui, se mordit les levres pour ce retenir de crier. Si Elizabeth les entendait sa reputation serait completement terminer. Mais la il etait vraiment a fleur de peau et ne pas gemire etait tres difficile. Et Alois ne faisait rien pour aranger la situation, il se mit a bouger doucement pour prendre Ciel le plus profondement possible.

« Mmmm Ciel ! Oui ! Desoler mais je ne vais pas tenir tres longtemps. »

Fit le blond en se soulevent pour pouvoir mieu se rassoir sur Ciel.

« OoooH ! Sa viens ! »

Et sans avoir le temps de l'eviter le brun prit en plin visage le signe du plaisire de son amant. Alois s'allongeat sur Ciel et deposat un baiser sulfureu sur ses levres.

« C'etait bien ain ? »

« Mouai. »

Alois sourit doucement avant de se lever et de se rhabiller.

« Je crois qu'ils ne von pas tarder a soufler les bougies, alors depeche toi de venir. »

Apres que Alois soit partit Ciel s'assit sur le lit et reprit sa respiration.

« Jouyeux anniversaire Lizzy. » murmurat il avant de refere le lit et de s'en aller.

FIN


End file.
